Mayday!
by TheRose2012
Summary: Si-Fi prologue I wrote for my classes competition- loosely based on the Thunderbirds :) enjoy x


"T-Bird 3 to Base! Mayday, Mayday!"

I struggled to override the engines of the spaceship as my partner, Scott Malcolm Carpenter-Tracy, tried to communicate with base. We had been hit by an asteroid only moment's before-all power lost. It had left a gaping hole in the side of our craft. Shuddering, the ship whirled its way across the vast darkness, gyrating and vibrating, plummeting down to an unknown planet. Various bangs and booms echoed through the rocket as I sat waiting for impact. Praying for my life, I thought back to the reason I was here.

_I found myself sat down in a chair being stared at by NASA's two launch directors Virgil Grissom and John Glenn, my partner sitting next to me._

"_The reason why you two have been called here is simple, but you may not like it." Glenn started, "We have located a UFP-short for unknown foreign planet-and need two of our best astronauts to go into space and find out more information. In order to do that, we need you to orbit the planet for any signs of life and if so, investigate. It will not be easy-dangerous in fact- and we cannot guaranty your safety, but we can do the best we can. So, what do you say?"_

Scott and I had agreed almost immediately and were given 1 month to prepare- and say possible goodbyes. The ex-astronauts where sure right about it being dangerous. A loud clicking noise drew me out of my thoughts.

"Elaine Sheppard! Concentrate! I need you to try and override the engines again. If we can get the thrusters up and running we may be able to get out of here alive."

"It's no use Scott. They won't restart!"

The pod went silent with the exception of the odd bang and whistling.

"What do we do?"

He looked up at me with a look of dread upon his face.

"Pray."

And with that the ship exploded. Everything went dark.

When I came around, I noticed that we where not in space, but on a planet... with purple sky? As I climbed out of my seat, a wave of nausea and pain washed over me forcing me back down. As it settled, I peeped around and tried to locate Scott. Eventually I found him, sprawled across the floor in an awkward position. Fearing for my partner's life, I darted up, ignoring the pain and sickness, and moved towards him. As I reached him, I pulled him over onto his back. A large gash sat on his forehead, bleeding quite heavily.

"Scott." I softly called trying to wake him, "Come on Tracy! Wake up." I nudged him causing him to move mumbling something I didn't catch. Sometime later, he opened his eyes.

"Elaine? What happened?" he said sitting up.

"We crashed onto the UFP, i think." Helping him to his feet, I pressed a button making the door open, "Come on, let's go take a look outside. "

Once suited up in our , we went outside and checked on our craft. Fuel leaked from the broken thrusters and fire burst from some of the tanks. The large hole that sat on the side had destroyed the top side of our rocket. The name and logo was unrecognisable. Making our way down to what looked like houses, the purple sky reflected on the sharp shapes of buildings, making them seem more rigid than they actually where. The buildings where tiny, the doors even more so. I glimpsed around, trying to spot something that could be considered life-I found something, or rather someone, who did not seem that happy.

"Hbbgghhh" this someone tried to communicate. Before we knew it, others started to form a ring around it protecting it. These _things_ were small, the different one even more so. They where dull grey colour, seemingly shining like glossed metal, chubby and had very sour expressions on their...faces? Well, if it was a face, it didn't have much on it, just large captivating eyes, red with anger, and a long thin mouth, dark on the inside. The main _thing_ was wearing a long black cloak with jewels encrusted into the collar. A thick band sat on its neck also filled with jewels- its partner sat on _thing's_ head.

"Hbbgghhh" it ordered again, this time, more _things_ came out wielding glowing blue orbs-weapons? One _thing_ came up to the main _thing_ handed him a small gadget and swiftly moved away. I glanced at Scott, hoping he would have some clue of what to do. He didn't.

"Humans. You are not welcome here." The main 'man' commanded. The others raised their weapons.


End file.
